kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Middleton High School
Middleton High School is the only known high school in Middleton and is the high school that Kim and Ron attended for the entire series and graduated from in the series finale. It's also part of the Middleton Unified School District. The school mascot is the Mad Dog, brought to life by Ron during his sophomore and junior years.Attack of the Killer Bebes In his senior year, after Ron makes the football team as the new running back, Kim's younger brothers Jim and Tim take over as new mascots called the Pep Puppies.Mad Dogs and Aliens Location Middleton High School is located in Middleton within walking distance of both the Possible house and the Stoppable House, although from the many school buses seen, the school district seems to be extensive. Layout Middleton High School has stairs as well as ramps and elevators for the handicapped. However, Felix Renton, the only known handicapped student, does not actually require their use because of his cyber-robotic wheelchair, which can fly.Motor Ed (episode) Gallery of Layout Images Steal Wheels SC 011.png|Hallway lockers at MHS Trading Faces SC 009.png|Statistics Class MiddletonHighSchoolSportsField.png|MHS Sports Field MiddletonHighSchoolLockerHallway.png|Empty hallway with lockers middleton_hs_entrance_by_levi2000a-d8dwfkp.png|MHS entrance The Senior Table *Out of all the tables in the cafeteria there was one table which is referred to as the Seniors' Table because while all the Freshman, Sophomores, and Juniors eat the cafeteria-prepared food, such a mystery meat, the Seniors eat delicious food catered and shipped in daily such as shrimp cocktail, tuna tartare, and rotisserie chicken, Etc.Kimitation Nation However, by the time Kim, Ron, and Monique became SeniorsIll Suited and prepared to eat they discover that the table had been discontinued. Mr. Barkin explained that the budget for the Senior Table had been cut to pay for the S.K.I.P. Program,Trading Faces meaning the Seniors have to go back to mystery meat. Academics It is possible that Middleton High may not have final exams at the end of the semester, because when Bonnie Rockwaller blew off all her classes during her last week of school senior yearGraduation, Part 2, she missed a pop quiz in Mr. Barkin's class that left her one class credit short of graduating. She then had to go to summer school in order to get her high school diploma. If the school did have final exams at the end of the semester, Bonnie would have had way more than just one class credit to make up. List of Known Classes *BiologyThe Cupid Effect *Driver's EducationCar Trouble *EnglishMathter and FerventRappin' Drakken *Financial PlanningTwo to Tutor *FrenchNumber One *Health ClassGrande Size Me *History ("Stop Team Go") *Home EconomicsTwo to Tutor *Interpretive DanceTwo to Tutor *Kick-BoxingTwo to Tutor *LatinBlushA Sitch in Time *Mathematics - including AlgebraNaked Genius and GeometrySo the Drama and Trigonometry (The Mathter) *Photography classTwo to Tutor *SciencePartners *Study HallCoach Possible *Twentieth Century HistoryStop Team Go *YearbookMind Games Programs * S.K.I.P. ProgramTrading Faces (actually a Middleton Unified School District Program) * Tutoring Program Mind Games Extracurricular Activities Events * Career DayJob Unfair * Mount Middleton Ski TripDownhill * Science FairPartners * Tri-City World Expo Centenary Field TripRewriting History * Senior Class Trip to Port Mystic Cove HavenCap'n Drakken List of Known Competitive Teams * Basketball Team * Baseball TeamSo the Drama * Cheer Squad * Debate TeamAttack of the Killer Bebes * Fencing TeamTriple S * Football Team * GolfTriple S * GymnasticsTriple S * Ice-Hockey TeamTriple SSo the Drama * Judo TeamTriple S * Lacrosse TeamTriple SSo the Drama * MathletesAttack of the Killer Bebes * RowingTriple S * Soccer TeamSo the Drama * Track and FieldSo the Drama List of Known Clubs * Drama ClubVirtu-Ron * Environmental Action ClubQueen Bebe * NewspaperAll the News * Philosophy ClubNaked Genius Rivalry The Middleton High School competitive teams have a rivalry with the Lowerton Lemurs. Competitions between these two schools are always heated. Faculty Only a few teachers are actually seen aside from Steve Barkin. Although several names are mentioned. List of Known Faculty *Steve Barkin, a permanent member of the faculty who often steps in as a substitute teacher who can and does teach virtually every subject. *"Cafeteria lady", an elderly cafeteria worker *Ms. CarlsonStop Team Go *Ms. Fitzgerald, a science teacherPartners *Miss Go, briefly subs Ms. Carlson's classStop Team Go *Miss Hatchet, the school librarian. *Ms. JenkinsRon the Man *Ron Stoppable, briefly taught Home Economics and was named head of food services for the entire school for a timeTwo to Tutor *Miss Whisp, an algebra teacherNaked Genius *Two janitors, not at the same time, both of whom were secret agents from other countriesJob Unfair *An unnamed female principalAll the News *An unnamed female math teacherBonding who also taught Kim and Ron's Pre-K class.A Sitch in Time Gallery of Unnamed Faculty lunchlady.PNG|Cafeteria Lady banner-man.PNG middle-tutor.PNG|Tutoring adviser math-teacher.PNG|Math teacher Student Body It is unknown exactly how big the Middleton High School's student body is. During the election for class president during Kim and Ron's sophomore year there were exactly 1000 votes cast (998 for Wally and 2 for Kim)Royal Pain. During Kim and Ron's graduation ceremony, there were 250 seats for graduates setupGraduation, Part 1. List of Known Students *Alan Platt *Amelia *Bonnie Rockwaller *Brick Flagg *Crystal *Courtney Luke *Felix Renton *Hope *Jason Morgan *Jessica *Jim and Tim Possible *Josh Mankey *Julia Roberts, no relation *Junior *Justine Flanner *Kim Possible *Liz *Malcolm Nevious *Marcella *Maria Rodriguez *Mary Giereanu *Big Mike *Monique *Natasha Putin *Penny *Pete Peterson *Ron Reiger *Ron Stoppable *Steve Foley *Tara *Vinnie *Zita Flores Gallery of Unnamed Students big-gib.PNG|Girl in Blue giblue.PNG|Girl in Blue yearbook-kids.PNG|Yearbook members green-shirt.PNG intro-gir-gib.PNG|Girls in Red and Blue gir-coolhairguy.PNG|Girl in Red fbp1.PNG|Football bully fbp2.PNG|Football bully 2 paper-editor.PNG|Newspaper editor Galleries Readerboards Middleton_High_School.jpg Sign-02.jpg Spirit week dance.jpg Tumblr m8gjvlVtcB1r9ivt2o2 250.png Tumblr m8gjvlVtcB1r9ivt2o1 250.png Middleton High board from Blush.PNG Misc Images Courtney Luke; MHS School Flag.jpg|Courtney Luke Julia Roberts, American Flag.jpg|Julia Roberts, no relation Maria Rodriguez; City of Middleton Flag.jpg|Maria Rodriguez Natasha Putin; Colorado State Flag.jpg|Natasha Putin Trading Faces (4).jpg Trading Faces (6).jpg 0034.jpg Trivia *Middleton High is the only known public high school in the city of Middleton. *Steven Barkin is the only teacher seen at the school. He and the Principal are the only 2 school staff mentioned as long-term employees. *Teacher turnover, replacement, and or substitution is frequent. Steven Barkin often steps in to teach multiple courses. There are varied stated reasons as to why missing teachers are not present; from cafeteria food poisoning to vacation. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations